


More Wit, Better Kiss, Hotter Touch, Better Fuck Than Any Boy You'll Ever Meet

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun little One-shot.<br/>Ever since that night they spent alone, Anna would not stop teasing Brittany. Anna says something that completely turns Brittany off of her boyfriend, and let’s face it, when Anna wants something, she gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Wit, Better Kiss, Hotter Touch, Better Fuck Than Any Boy You'll Ever Meet

Brittany sat alone in her studio apartment, paying little attention to the TV movie she just flipped to. All she could see was the text she just received from Anna.

‘Miss you’ it read, coupled with a picture of a first person view of Anna in only her bra and panties.  
Brittany smirked, shaking her head lightly.

‘You’re just asking for trouble, aren’t you?’ Brittany replied. She locked her phone and looked down at her shaky hands. Anna was sending texts like this for the past few days, teasing Brittany to the edge of breaking. She thought back to the night that brought all this on.

It was a last Saturday, and Brittany had come over to stay the night at Anna’s house. It was all innocent and pure until Anna’s hands started to wander. During a lull of silence, Anna leaned over and kissed Brittany, but it definitely did not stop there. Their friendly night alone turned into a night full of lust and pent-up feelings for one other. And Brittany was ashamed to say she didn’t regret a second of it.

A loud ding from her phone rattled Brittany away from her memories.

‘Don’t tell me you don’t want me right now, because I know you do.’  
The message read flatly.

‘Anna, that was a one time thing. I have a boyfriend, and speaking of which he should be here anytime now.’ Brittany typed furiously, a red blush burning her cheeks. She set her phone down violently, tired of being teased.

‘Do you think of me when he fucks you?’ Another message read.

“Oh my god.” Brittany sighed out loud, fanning herself. She deleted the conversation, trying desperately to focus on the dramedy on her tv.

A knock on her door made her jump. The door opened to Brittany’s recent boyfriend Jason, smiling warmly. His brow furrowed when he saw Brittany’s face.

“You okay babe?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, fine.” She mumbled. She played with her hands nervously, thinking awful thoughts of Anna in compromising positions. She plopped down on her couch, linking her finger’s with Jason’s as he sat down. She shook away the thoughts of her sexy brunette and climbed onto her boyfriend’s lap. She had to do something to get Anna off her mind.

“Whoa, babe.” He whispered.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Brittany exhaled, kissing him repeatedly. Her plan worked to no avail, her mind still swimming with fantasies of Anna’s touch. Jason sucked gently on Brittany’s neck before she moaned out a name that didn’t belong to the man underneath her.

“Anna…” She growled, eyes rolling back with pleasure. Jason froze as Brittany realized what just happened.

“Oh my god, Jason. I-I don’t know why I said that.” Brittany said abruptly, her whole body stinging with shame.

“Um… That’s okay. I’ll see you later, I think it’s best I leave.” Jason said, still wide-eyed with shock. Brittany held her head in her hands, mentally kicking herself.

‘Damn it, anna.’ Brittany typed violently. She hit send, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

‘Be right over.’ Anna replied.

Just like she said, Anna arrived moments later and was now listening to Brittany’s flustered ramblings. Brittany exhaled, looking up into Anna’s kind blue eyes. Brittany smashed her lips into Anna’s, backing her against the fridge. Anna grabbed Brittany’s hips, tongue gliding into the blonde’s mouth. Brittany rolled her hips into Anna’s, moaning softly between kisses. Anna flipped Brittany over against the fridge, claiming dominance as her own. She slid her thigh between the blonde’s, grinding against her. Brittany groaned helplessly, fingers running through Anna’s soft brown locks. The pair broke only so Brittany could say this,

“Bedroom, now.”


End file.
